Amantes Entre as Tristezas
by Yukaai-san
Summary: TLY - Yamamoto e Gokudera estavam tristes pela morte de Tsuna e do pai de Takeshi. Mas entre as lágrimas eles se envolvem mais do que simples parceiros de batalha.


Após a morte de seu Juudaime, Gokudera ia todos os dias ao caixão de seu chefe, vendo sua situação Yamamoto cansava de dizer-lhe para superar isto e continuar em frente, mas sempre brigavam.

Quando o pai de Yamamoto morreu, ele parou de discutir com Gokudera, pois agora entendia os sentimentos do guardião da tempestade. Não que Yamamoto não amasse seu grande amigo Tsuna, mas estava entendendo melhor Gokudera e a dor que passara.

Gokudera estranhava o comportamento do guardião da chuva, já que quando o conheceu era um baka feliz. Mas agora depois da morte de Tsuna e do pai de Yamamoto, o italiano ficara quieto e sério, e já não o perturbava mais.

Até que um dia, ambos estavam no esconderijo em uma sala de estar com sofás. Gokudera senta-se ao lado do moreno:

- Yakyū baka eu sei que está sentindo, mas... – não conseguia terminar a frase, pois o moreno estava em seu colo chorando.

Surpreso Gokudera não disse mais nada, nunca havia visto, em dez anos de amizade, Yamamoto chorar, com o coração, por algum motivo, apertado consola-o. Gokudera sabia o sentimento do moreno, pois tal amava muito seu pai e agora ele morrera, Gokudera já havia perdido sua amada mãe, sabia muito bem como era esta dor.

- Yamamoto, não contarei a ninguém sobre isso – diz o guardião da tempestade. – Prometo.

- O..obriga-do Gokudera – soluçando e com um leve sorriso no rosto, responde o guardião da chuva. – Gokudera, me desculpe por ter dito aquilo sobre a morte do Tsuna, agora eu entendo seus sentimentos.

- Rum' – desvia o olhar para o lado – Tudo bem, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pede licença e vai para o quarto dele. Gokudera volta a fazer suas coisas, continuando a visitar o caixão do 10º Vongola.

Mesmo passando meses depois de ter visto o sorridente guardião chorando, o italiano não esquecia aquilo. Ele poderia ter dito várias coisas para o japonês, mas naquele momento ele não disse nada e estava com medo de nunca mais poder ver novamente o sorriso de Yamamoto. Muito preocupado, e de certa forma temeroso, esperava o moreno voltar de sua vigia. Quando Yamamoto volta, Gokudera o chama e os dois conversam a sós na biblioteca.

- Yakyū baka, estou preocupado com você – diz Gokudera levemente corado e com o moreno olhando-o curiosamente – Eu sei o que você está passando, eu perdi minha mãe, mas eu te peço – hesitou, por que sabia que poucas palavras mexeriam muito com seu orgulho – por favor, não pare de sorrir, Yamamoto.

O moreno estava surpreso pelo o que o guardião da tempestade acabava de lhe dizer.

- Gokudera, está sendo difícil para mim, mas obrigado eu tentarei – no fim da frase estava sorrindo para seu amigo – Ah, me desculpe por deixá-lo preocupado.

Gokudera que ainda estava levemente corado, mas estava feliz já que Yamamoto havia sorrido.

- Então acho que era... – fora interrompido pelo moreno que dizia:

- Gokudera fique comigo e me ajude a superar.

Gokudera ficava um pouco mais corado e dizia um sim timidamente, o moreno sorria novamente e se aproximava dando-lhe um selinho. O guardião da tempestade empurra o moreno e se retirava da biblioteca quase correndo mesmo com o outro o chamando.

Yamamoto pensa em segui-lo e pedir desculpas, mas volta para seu quarto cabisbaixo. Gokudera sai do esconderijo, tentando descobrir o que o moreno queria e porque havia o beijado. Estava com raiva e completamente confuso, mas estava certo de que não iria voltar tão cedo para o esconderijo.

Quanto mais tempo se passara desde que Gokudera saiu Yamamoto se preocupava e se culpava. E assim se passara semanas sem noticias do guardião da tempestade.

Ryohei havia voltado de sua vigia e pedia ao guardião da chuva para procurar Gokudera numa região de floresta. Assim foi procurando o guardião da tempestade. Yamamoto havia procurado por quase toda a floresta, mas faltava o local onde estava o caixão de Tsuna, o moreno teve uma esperança de poder encontrar Gokudera lá, mas infelizmente ele não estava.

O guardião da chuva fica um tempo no local do caixão de Tsuna cabisbaixo e lembrando a época de colégio até que ele ouve uma voz.

- Ya..Yamamoto!... – surpreso Gokudera aparecia entre os arbustos atrás do moreno, tal vira sorrindo ao ver que o italiano estava bem.

- Gokudera, todos estão preocupados com você.

- Me desculpe Yamamoto.

- Não se preocupe o importante é que esta bem... – sorri para o outro guardião, o qual abraçava o guardião da chuva surpreendendo-o.

- Go..Gokudera –arregalava os olhos, surpreso

- Baka, fica quieto – selando os lábios do moreno com um selinho no qual ambos ficam corados – Acho melhor voltarmos para o esconderijo.

Yamamoto, ainda surpreso, dizia sim com um lindo sorriso. Os dois fizeram reverência ao túmulo de Tsuna e voltaram para o esconderijo.

De noite, Yamamoto não conseguia dormir e iria à cozinha pegar um copo de leite. Quando abre a porta, estava o italiano que iria bater na porta do quarto do moreno.

-Ahn Gokudera o que faz aq...? –Gokudera o beija, fechando a porta e o empurrando para a cama do moreno.

O beijo ficava mais intenso, enquanto entrelaçavam a língua na do outro, ambos ficavam corados. Yamamoto gira o corpo ficando em cima do guardião da tempestade e depois quebra o beijo dizendo:

- Por que, Gokudera?

- Não sei ao certo, mas não esqueço aquele selinho daquele dia – olhava para o lado, tentando esconder seus sentimentos.

Yamamoto sorri suavemente para o outro, pensando que Gokudera corado e com vergonha de dizer o que sentia era uma bela e muito rara visão.

Gokudera, mesmo desviando o olhar, várias vezes, mesmo que rapidamente, voltava o olhar para o moreno com aquele sorriso de sempre. O italiano estava feliz, mesmo não admitindo.

- Gokudera... você quer que eu continue? – pergunta corado.

- Sim... – dizia Gokudera vacilante – Eu quero.

Yamamoto sorri e beija-o novamente. O guardião da tempestade começava a tirar a camisa de seu amado moreno. Logo, Yamamoto tira a calça de Gokudera. O italiano retribui fazendo o mesmo com o japonês.

O guardião da tempestade fica muito corado e quebra o beijo, tirando sua camisa. Yamamoto aproxima-se dele, e Gokudera o provoca beijando o pescoço do moreno, tal retira a ultima peca de roupa que Gokudera vestia, acariciando sua pele branca nua, parecida com a neve, era o que se passava na mente do japonês.

Gokudera tira a peca intima de Yamamoto e acariciando as costas largas do guardião da chuva.

Yamamoto abre uma gaveta num criado-mudo ao lado da cama, pegando assim um lubrificador que guardara. Passando em sua parte intima, e logo depois ele levanta o quadril de Gokudera, o qual estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Gokudera, podemos começar? –dizia o moreno, um pouco corado e sorrindo ao ouvido do italiano. Gokudera o respondia acenando com a cabeça.

Yamamoto penetra Gokudera, que tenta não gemer no início, mas acabava soltando um longo gemido de dor e arranhava um pouco as costas do amado. O moreno continua com os movimentos, os quais começavam a ficar mais rápidos. Gokudera estava ficando muito excitado, o moreno gostava da expressão facial de prazer do outro enquanto tentava conter os gemidos.

Gokudera estava em seu limite, estava prestes a liberar seu liquido, e antes disso acontecer ele pega um lençol por vergonha.

Yamamoto vendo aquilo sorri para o companheiro e intensifica os movimentos, fazendo o outro gemer mais alto. O moreno queria ver o guardião da tempestade feliz, e, portanto, não poupou carícias.

Gokudera não aguentando mais solta seu liquido no lençol gemendo alto e segurando firmemente nas costas nuas do amado. Yamamoto sorri novamente para ele e chegando em seu limite.

Gokudera respirava rapidamente, sentindo cada vez mais a intensificação dos movimentos que Yamamoto fazia enquanto tal solta seu liquido dentro do italiano, que depois desce o quadril do amado. Gokudera recuperando o fôlego beija-o e sussurra no ouvido do moreno que havia gostado muito, fazendo o moreno sorrir e soltar um "Eu te amo" no ouvido amado que fica sem reação e um pouco corado, mas que logo dizia:

- Eu te amo muito, yakyū baka.

Yamamoto olha fixamente nos olhos claros do italiano e sorri pensando que ouviria várias vezes aquele apelido. Ele deita na cama e Gokudera se aninha em seu peito trazendo a coberta que estava aos seus pés, assim cobrindo ambos. O moreno o envolve para si, entrelaçando uma das mãos na do italiano.

Assim, sentindo o corpo quente do moreno Gokudera dorme nos braços de Yamamoto o qual dorme seguidamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Yamamoto acorda e Gokudera já não estava mais no esconderijo, pois tinha uma missão ao amanhecer. Mas o moreno viu um bilhete em cima de seu criado-mudo e o abre no qual dizia:

"_Para Yamamoto,_

_Achei melhor te escrever, como despedida até eu voltar da missão prometo voltar o mais rápido possível. Continue sorrindo, seu baka, pois assim terei um motivo para sorri contigo. E quero ser muito feliz ao seu lado._

_Te amo muito Yamamoto Takeshi_

_De Gokudera Hayato" _

8059 – TYL (Tem Years Later) Saga do Futuro (ep. 74 para frente) do anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Reviews deixa autores felizes ^^


End file.
